


Finn’s Little Boy

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: Glee Classification au [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Caregiver Finn, Classification AU, Daddy Kink, F/M, Little Blaine, Little Blaine Anderson, Little Brittany, Little Brittany S Pierce, Little Noah Puckerman, Little Puck, Little fics are my guilty pleasure, Little!Blaine, Little!Brittany, Little!Puck, Make these little tags known!, More little Glee fics!, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Finn looked after Puck. Puck was a little - his little - and therefore he looked after him.
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Glee Classification au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593961
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Finn’s Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liampaynelover88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liampaynelover88/gifts).



Finn looked after Puck. Puck was a little - his little - and therefore he looked after him.

Held him during the few Glee rehearsals in which he regresses along with Blaine and Brittany; held him after a football game they lost particularly bad in; held him whenever he came over to spend the night.

Puck needed someone like Finn, needed an anchor, a rock, something to keep him tied down to the ground and someone to make sure he didn't make himself ill by repressing his natural biology. Of course, a century ago what society now called "natural biology" would have been a one-way ticket to prison should anyone be found a little or a male to be a sub. But that was a century ago. Still, some people made it hard to remember that.

Some people being dominants like Karofsky, people who had the nerve to go at people like Kurt for being gay and people like Puck for being little. Some people being dominants like Sebastian who wanted people like Blaine to be their littles or people like Puck to make fun of. Either way, there were people out there who disagreed, who thought littles or subs were the people who didn't matter, who got tossed around and simply had to deal with the drama headed towards them.

Finn didn't make Puck feel like that. Of course, Finn would never make anyone feel anything other than special, but he was especially nice to Puck. Like today, realising that Glee was getting a bit too much and a bit too loud and taking the time to pick up Puck, place him on his hip, and walk him down to the empty boys locker room. Of course, people stared on the way, but most were understanding. Not the football team (who still needed Puck as he was one of the best players) or the hockey team, but nearly everyone else.

"You ok, little buddy?" Finn asked, taking a seat on a bench and pulling Puck round into his lap. The smaller boy nodded slightly, tears prickling within the corners of his eyes. "Loud." He muttered, pulling his thumb into his mouth. "I know baby, but it's Glee. Everyone's singing and it's gonna be loud." Finn whispered, placing a kiss to the boy's forehead. He and Puck had been best friends for a long time now, being his caregiver, being his daddy didn't change that.

"Rachel's loud." Puck frowned. Finn chuckled. "Rachel's always loud, but she still loves you and doesn't want to make you upset." He told him. Puck looked up at him, an adorably confused expression dancing across his face. "Rachel doesn't like me." He stated, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. "I'm too cool for Rachel and she can't handle it." Finn laughed and pulled Puck in for a hug, rubbing his hand up and down the littles back. "I'm sure you're way to cool for Rachel, but she's still your friend. She doesn't even want to be cool." He offered, still smiling at the thought of his boys silly comment. Finn loved calling Puck his, because he was. Blaine was Kurt's, Brittany was Santana's, and Puck was his. 

"She is cool, just not my sort of a cool." Puck answered, pulling away from Finn slightly. "She sings coolly, like a pop star." Finn nodded, pulling Puck off his lap once he realised the boy was continually putting his thumb in his mouth. When Puck wasn't little, he touched things, contaminated doorknobs, germ-filled water fountains, dicks and boobs alike, and Finn didn't want that going into his baby's mouth.

"What else do you like about her?" He asked as he went to get a spare pacifier from his gym locker, keeping one eye on Puck as he did so. He didn't want him falling of the bench. 

"I like her hair. It's very soft and long. And she's pretty. I like that she's dating you. She's nice to me." Finn smiled as we walked back over to Puck, sliding the pacifier into his mouth. "That's good, cause I'm not sure how she'd find not being able to be mummy to the boy whose daddy is her boyfriend." He ticked the shorter boys sides and lifted him up and back into his lap again. 

"I love you, daddy." Puck giggled, pressing his hands to the sides of Finns face. "I love you to, baby." Finn grinned, kissing his forehead. All of a sudden, Sam raced in with Santana and Artie. "You guys need to go, quick. Karofsky's coming." Sam wheezed, our of breath. Finn growled. It wasn't fair that in a society where littles were normal they still had to run and hide from people like Karofsky. Santana grabbed his arm, helping him stand up with Pucks legs now wrapped around his waist. "Hurry." She hissed. Santana generally wasn't a nice person, but she knew what it was like with Brittany and sympathised for Finn, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine who were all in the same position. "I'll get Coach Beiste, she'll scare him off." Artie said, wheeling out the room.

Finn carried Puck round back to the choir room, where they saw Blaine playing with a toy truck that Finn was sure was Mike's and Brittany giggling with Rachel and Quinn. Even though everyone in Glee Club had their differences, they always came together. Finn sat down with Puck beside Kurt who was keeping an eye on Blaine. Mike moved to go play with the little, offering Puck the chance to play too. As Finn watched his little boy play trucks with Blaine and Mike, Finn smiled. It didn't matter what Sam, Santana, and Artie did to Karofsky, the dick would never get to experience anything quite as amazing as this.


End file.
